User talk:RodLion
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:WWE NXT North American Championship 2018 Low Resolution.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Dean27 New Templates *Hiya, what do you intend on doing with these new templates you've created? Dean27 (talk) 15:04, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :*Please can you answer above question before you continue. Dean27 (talk) 15:08, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :*I changed the wwe roster display.. is it not allowed? :/ RodLion (talk) 17:27, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :*May I keep editing or is it gonna be deleted? RodLion (talk) 17:28, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :*Well such a big edit like that most people would talk to the Admins first. I do like it but myself and the other Admin will have to have a chat about it. It has taken away some of the information about the roster but, we'll see if it stays. Maybe you could help us more and focus your editing talent on something positive?! Dean27 (talk) 17:42, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::*In the future reply to me on my Talk page so i know you've replied to me, if you reply on your own talk page i will not get a notification. Dean27 (talk) 17:50, April 27, 2018 (UTC) RE:Monday Night Raw Logo *The issue with the new logo on the Raw pages is, you can not just do 1 page. If you want to change the new logo then you need to look when the logo changed and do all pages with the new logo. I am guessing it would be about 80 ish pages. If you wish to spend an hour doing all pages, let me know. Dean27 (talk) 19:13, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :* You also need to categorize images as you go along. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:54, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Template:MaleWrestlers Hi on your Template:MaleWrestlers I removed Chris Jericho because he is not currently apart of WWE. Also it is missing Mike Kanellis while your Template:FemaleWrestlers is missing Maria Kanellis. --Latin915 (talk) 03:50, May 16, 2018 (UTC) RE: Changes on Roster page *Any big changes you are planning you'll have to run them past Nic before doing them. PLEASE do not just do any big changes without asking him first!! I am doing other things for the next few weeks. Dean27 (talk) 09:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :* All the templates/images should be cleaned up/deleted now. However, we would still really like to see you become a contributor on this wiki. There's definitely plenty that can be done. And I do think that you have the talent to contribute productively on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:53, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi, when u found the wwe women's tag team belt? GeorgeFX (talk) 06:23, January 16, 2019 (UTC)ge0rge